Sinking
by Constellation46
Summary: Nami's life has never been normal. When she's accepted into the prestigious True Cross Academy she learns about a gift she never wanted. Can she learn to accept her fate and the curse everyone thinks will be useful?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This isn't my first fanfiction, but it is my first one that I've shared with people to read.**

**Sorry if Mephisto is OOC I'm not really sure how to write him.**

**Creative criticism is wanted,**

**Flames are not.**

Opening my ocean blue eyes I groaned, the world was spinning and every part of my body ached as if I'd been hit by a bus. Gathering my thoughts I skimmed through them. I had been walking down to the beach to build sandcastles… Or something. The road I was crossing was rarely used anymore so I hadn't bothered checking for cars. I now regretted that.

A man's talking could be heard from somewhere around me, I couldn't pinpoint where and his words were jumbled together. "Fudge," I slowly said, my throat was raw and sore as if I had drank acid.

Footsteps soon got closer until a man with a white and pink tux and tophat came into view. My eyes focused on him trying to make the world clearer, instead it gave me time to examine his features, he had vibrant spring green eyes and deep purple hair with a goatee on his pointed chin. If I was like most girls I might find him strikingly attractive, but I'm not.

"Strange." I muttered under my breath but he must of heard me because one of his eyebrows rose slightly in question.

"Well," I chuckled in spite of the pain in my ribs. "Most people don't have purple hair." He paused for a moment then laughed clutching his sides.

"You're joking right? You could've just died and you're making observations on my hair?" My eyes narrowed at his laughter.

"You just hit me with your car, I can sue you." I growled and his eyes narrowed and his face formed a scowl.

"Now I wouldn't be making threats, especially to someone that could make you disappear off the face of the Earth." He said without a hint that he was bluffing causing a shiver to go down my back.

"Now," he said brushing invisible dirt off his walked over to a large pink limo. (which was WAY too pink and girly for me)

"I shall be taking my leave."

As soon as he closed the door the driver honked the horn and came speeding forwards causing me to jump out of the way.

"Well," I grumbled shoving my hands into my pockets and looking at the vehicle driving away.

"That was interesting."

Abandoning my plans for the beach I turned towards home and contemplated

about my strange encounter.

沈没

"Dad! I'm Home!"" I yelled as I threw open the door. Kicking off my shoes I muttered "hey mom" under my breath after taking a glance at some of the photos around the entrance.

"I'm in the kitchen." He yelled enthusiasm in his voice. I paused for a moment wondering what he was so happy about, my eyes widened. With a burst of speed I ran into the kitchen to see him holding a letter with the True Cross Academy symbol on it. I had been trying to get into a somewhat fancy school for two years, not to try to become popular or anything. I just figured that if I go to a fancy school I could go to a fancy college and become a lawyer, or something I'm not sure yet.

I reached out my arms for the letter begging for the piece of paper, only to have Dad to pull it away.

"No no no little lady, you can have the news after dinner. We are having German Pancakes!" He said as he ruffled my brown hair. My mother had been german and she made us all sorts of foods from her life before Japan but we always forget the names.

Taking a quick glance at the clock I groaned, it was only 5:00.

"You monster." I growled and swiped at his head, but he jumped out of the way.

"But you love me, now go throw your pity party somewhere else." He laughed turning towards the stove to continue cooking.

"Meanie." I muttered and moped towards my room.

Closing my door behind me I pulled my phone out of my jean pocket to check for messages, as usual there isn't any. I made an incoherent sound in disapproval. Shoving my phone back into my pocket again.

Slowly I walked over to my mirror and examined my features. My navy blue highlights were fading and my freckles were starting to appear again. A small smile grew on my face that was soon replaced by shock as a small black creature with large forest green swirl eyes floated by my head followed by several more.

"Wha?" I said as I reached to touch one but it vanished in seconds. My eyes widened in shock, and I rubbed my eyes and they were gone.

"Okay, that was strange, maybe getting hit by a car gave me some damage to my head…" I murmured and shook my head. Trying to forget what just happened I turned and pulled a small book without any cover art out from under my mattress.

Flopping down I opened the book, and lost myself inside the fantasy.

"Namiiiii!" Dad yelled from the dining room, "Dinner's ready!" Placing my book down I looked over at the clock 6:30.

"Well, that was fast." I muttered and stood up.

"Make up a plate so we can read your letter." He said putting some jelly on his and rolling it up.

I nodded and sat down. Slowly I spread nutella onto mine and rolled it dinner was quiet and awkward with the tension. After we placed the dishes in the sink to wash later we sat down at the table with the letter waiting in the middle to be opened.

Opening the letter I read the first sentence:

_Dear Nami_ _Hisakawa_

_You have been accepted into True Cross Academy._

My mind went blank as I read this.

"I got in." I said in shock, this had been the fifth school. Suddenly I was enveloped in a hug.

"My little girl is going to a prestigious school for smart kids!" Dad yelled happily, I skimmed through the rest of the letter. It went on about I would be starting school in two weeks when the semester ended and a student would meet me at the entrance of the school to show me around and a list that told me what I needed for school.

"We'll go get your stuff Monday when we go up to the city." Dad said as he read my school supply list.

"This is gonna be a big adventure kid. Enjoy it when you can."

"Yeah Dad, this is going to be," I paused. "entertaining."

**AN2: Well that's it guys, tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I was thinking, a temptaint is when a wound is inflicted by a demon onto a human, right? Mephisto is a demon and his car hit her causing a wound of sorts so technically it's a temptaint.**

**I may not be able to post another chapter for awhile for reasons I don't with to speak about.**

**I don't own Blue Exorcist or Fall Out Boy (sadly) **

Leaning against the car window I watched the populous True Cross Town as we drove by. Every once in awhile one of the strange black creatures would make an appearance along with some other sort of creature, but not for long. ONe of the black creatures had started to follow me a week ago. (I named him Smog.) He now rested on my shoulder slowly swaying back and forth.

The silence of the drive was getting on my nerves and I stopped tapping my foot of the floor board. Reaching over I turned on the stereo and "Save Rock and Roll" by Fall Out Boy was playing.

"I cried tears you'll never see."

A bright colored candy shop caught my eye, 'mmaybe I'll go there sometime." I thought closing y eyes to listen to the chorus of the song.

"Oh no we wont go, we don't know when to quit oh no!

Oh no we wont go, we don't know when to quit oh no!

Oh no we wont go, we don't know when to quit oh no!

Oh no we wont go, we don't know when to quit oh no!"

Suddenly the car came to a halt, looking over at Dad to see why the car had stopped I froze.

He was crying.

The only time I had ever seen him crying was when Mom died ten years ago, so this was new to me.

"Dad?" I said in a hoarse whisper.

"Nami, your mother and I love you, understand?" He asked, his voice shaky. I paused in confusion the nodded. After a moment he pulled a bag out of the backseat.

"Take this, don't open this no matter what. You'll understand eventually." Suddenly I was shoved out of the car with my stuff onto the pavement. Dad slammed my door back shut and speeded off at speeds he knew I couldn't possibly catch up with. So, I sat there with my jaw dropped in shock and confusion.

He said he loved me, gave me a bag, told me not to open the bag, threw me out of the car, and drove off. Slowly a salty tear fell down my face, "well I hate you too."

Picking my stuff up I slung my backpack and bag Dad gave me over my shoulder and pulled my suitcase behind me as I got up started walking towards the school. It was going to be a long walk and I wanted to be there before dark.

A tall boy with glasses stood at the entrance of the school grounds. As he saw me his face showed signs of irritation.

"Miss. Haisakawa, you're late" He said sticking out his hand. "I'm the class president Yukio Okumura." I took his hand with a smirk.

"Just call me Nami," I scowled, "and maybe I wouldn't be late if my dad hadn't ditched me and drove off." I grumbled, my displeasure clear as day. His eyebrows rose in question, when I didn't continue he pulled out a cellphone.

"Who are you calling?" I asked as I put my bags against the wall and stuffed my hands into my pockets.

"Sir Faust, the principal, he should be able to get ahold of your father and get this sorted out." He said and continued to push buttons on his phone. A frown grew on my face,

"that won't be necessary. I don't want to talk to him, plus I have all my stuff here." I shrugged as he looked back up at me and his class reflected the light making them glow white. (That's creepy as crap though!)

"Nonsense, this is a serious matter." He said placing his phone up to his ear and started to walk around the school grounds.

I followed him around for a moment as he pointed things out here and there, but then I stopped.

"Hey, is there anywhere I can put these?" I asked pulling my bags closer. He paused for a moment as if he had forgotten about them, but he quickly replaced it with a mature demeanor.

"Ah yes, you will be staying in a dorm with three other girls. There is school tomorrow, so they should be in there." With that he turned East and started walking towards a large group of buildings.

"Wow," I said as he opened the door, it was HUGE!

"This is your dorm," he paused. "And here come your dorm mates." He said as a girl with short brown hair and had a frail looking frame walked into the room. Next to her was a girl with purple hair in pigtails, her eyebrows were a strange circular shape, and she had a sarcastic aura around her.

"I'm Izumo," she said and crossed her arms over her chest. "This is Paku," she said nodding over to the other girl. "Our other dorm mate is somewhere but she couldn't be bothered to show up." She sneered.

"Uh, hi," I muttered cursing my awkwardness. "May I see where my room is?" I asked, my voice slowly getting quieter. Suddenly the brunet, Paku, smiled.

"Here follow me." She said shyly. With that I followed her through the living room and up the stairs up to a brown door.

"Here's your room, you can get settled in I'll go talk to Izumo and see if we can find Keiran." She said a left.

I opened the door and my jaw dropped. It was better than expected, even with True Cross Academy being a rich kid school. The walls were a light baby blue and the floor was a light tan color that reminded me of birch. A twin size bed sat in a little alcove of the left side of the room. At the back of the room was a large window that viewed the grounds and a darkwood desk and chair. Other than that and the closet it was quite empty.

Quickly I placed my bags in the middle of the room, I could unpack later. There was no point leaving Yukio and them waiting.

After showing me the grounds a bit more Yukio paused and opened his phone.

"Sir Faust is ready for us." He said and started walking towards the largest building.

We went up several sets of staircases and past many large windows until we stood in front a huge double door. He seemed hesitant, as if he didn't like this place but he knocked on the door.

"Come in." A familiar voice said but I couldn't place where it was from. We opened the door to see the principal of the school and my jaw dropped.

"You're the one who hit me with a car!" I yelled and his green eyed widened.

"Miss Haisakawa I believe you're mistaken, I haven't seen you in person before now." He said and my temper snapped, first my dad ditched me, now this!

"That's complete and utter bullshiz! You're clearly-" I strapped as a vase on his desk shattered and water went everywhere. Cringing I smiled, "that...didn't happen." I said, stuff like this has been happening since getting hit by that car.

He rubbed his fingers around his temples .

"Miss Haisakawa I'm gonna have to ask you to leave and calm down." He said as if he was talking to a child. I frowned,

"Yes sir." I grumbled and walked out cursing him into oblivion in my head. I had a terrible feeling in my gut.


End file.
